The exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to a storage medium storing a game program and a game apparatus, and particularly relate to the storage medium storing a game program and the game apparatus for detecting motion of a plurality of operation devices.
A game of acquiring and using a motion of an operation device is known. For example, a game apparatus played by a player with gloves (operation devices) on right and left hands is disclosed in the document 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-153673) and the document 2 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-200339).
In a technique described in the document 1, an acceleration sensor is provided respectively in right and left pair of glove units as a controller, whereby an acceleration of three axes in front and rear (Y), right and left (X), and upper and lower directions of each of the gloves is detected, and the kind of punch is identified by an analysis of an output waveform of this acceleration sensor. Specifically, time interval from the start of hitting to the end of hitting of punch is detected from a waveform of the Y-axial acceleration, and the kind of punch (straight, hook, or upper punch) is determined from the waveform of the X-axial acceleration and the Z-axial acceleration of this time interval, and a game processing in accordance with the kind of punch is performed. At this time, depending on the punch from either a right or left fist, a performance display of an opponent character being staggered in an opposite direction is performed.
In a technique disclosed in the document 2, in the same way as the document 1, a three-axes acceleration sensor is provided respectively in the right and left pair of glove type cases as the controller, and the kind of punch is determined from the acceleration in each direction of the X, Y, and Z-axes. Specifically, when satisfying X>Y and X>Z, the kind of punch is determined to be the straight punch, when satisfying Z>X and Z>Y, the kind of punch is determined to be the upper punch, and when satisfying X>Z and Y>Z, the kind of punch is determined to be the hook punch, thus performing the game processing in accordance with the kind of punch.
However, the game apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned documents is not designed to judge amounts of the motion of the right and left gloves (operation devices) to reflect on a game the motion of the glove making larger motion. Namely, in the game apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned document 1, the performance display of the game is differentiated according to the punch from either the right or left fist. However, a problem involved therein is that when the acceleration is detected from both gloves, both accelerations are made to be effective and reflected on the game, because the processing is not adapted to make either one of the right and left punches effective. Also in the game apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned document 2, the game is progressed based on an acceleration signal corresponding to the motion of the both hands, thus involving the same problem as that of the aforementioned document 1.
Therefore, a feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a novel storage medium storing a game program and game apparatus.
Another feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a storage medium storing a game program and a game apparatus capable of performing a new operation by using a plurality of operation devices for detecting motion.
Still another feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a storage medium storing a game program and a game apparatus capable of reflecting on a game a motion of an operation device making the maximum motion, out of a plurality of simultaneously moved operation devices.
The certain exemplary embodiments described herein have the following features to solve the above-described problems. It should be noted that reference numerals and footnote, etc. which are enclosed in parentheses show only one example of correspondences with the exemplary embodiment described later in order to help the understandings of these certain exemplary embodiments and are not intended to be limiting in any way.
A first exemplary embodiment provides a storage medium storing a game program executed in a computer of a game apparatus including a plurality of operation devices each having a motion detecting means for detecting a motion. The game program makes the computer execute a motion value acquiring step, a motion value determining step, and a motion processing step. The motion value acquiring step acquires a motion value detected by each motion detecting means. The motion value determining step determines a magnitude of each motion value acquired by the motion value acquiring step. The motion processing step processes the motion value as effective, that is determined to be maximum by the motion value determining step.
According to the first exemplary embodiment, the game program is executed in a computer (44) of a game apparatus (12) including a plurality of operation devices (14, 34, 36). Each operation device has motion detecting means (84, 90) for detecting its motion, and the motion value detected by each motion detecting means is acquired by the motion value acquiring step (S21, S27, S51, S57). Discrimination of the magnitude of the motion value thus acquired is performed by the motion value determining step (S29, S31, S61, S63, S85, S93, S101, S109). In the motion processing step (S133, S137, S141, S145), a maximum motion value is made to be effective and processed.
According to the first exemplary embodiment, even when the motion is simultaneously detected in the plurality of operation devices, priority is given to a maximum motion, and only this motion can be reflected on a game. In addition, a new operation can be performed, such as moving the plurality of operation devices and making only the operation of maximum motion effective.
A second exemplary embodiment provides a storage medium storing a game program according to the first exemplary embodiment. The motion value acquiring step acquires a motion value detected per unit time by each motion detecting means. The motion value determining step includes a variation calculating step of respectively calculating a variation per unit time of each motion value acquired by the motion value acquiring step, and determines a magnitude of each variation calculated by the variation calculating step as the each motion value.
According to the second exemplary embodiment, when the motion value is determined, the variation of each motion value per unit time is calculated by the variation calculating step (S27, S57), and the magnitude of each variation is determined. Since the magnitude of the variation per unit time is compared, a detection accuracy of the motion can be improved.
A third exemplary embodiment provides a storage medium storing a game program according to the first or second exemplary embodiments. The motion detecting means detects each of the motions in a plurality of directions. The motion value acquiring step acquires the motion value in the each direction. The motion value determining step includes a direction specifying step of determining the magnitude of the motion value in each direction for each operation device and specifying a direction corresponding to a maximum motion value as a moving direction of the operation device, and determines the magnitude of the motion value of each operation device corresponding to the direction of each operation device specified by the direction specifying step.
According to the third exemplary embodiment, each motion value in a plurality of directions in each operation device is acquired. When the motion value is determined, the direction corresponding to the maximum motion value obtained by determining the magnitude of the motion value in each direction of each operation device is specified as the moving direction of each operation device by the direction specifying step (S33, S35, S65, S67). By determining the magnitude of the motion value corresponding to the moving direction of each operation device thus specified, the motion value can be determined in a direction of an operation of maximum motion, and the motion in this direction is made to be effective and can be processed.
A fourth exemplary embodiment provides a storage medium storing a game program according to any one of the first to third exemplary embodiments. The motion value determining step includes a correcting step of correcting at least one of the respective motion values acquired by the motion value acquiring step, and determines the magnitude of the respective motion values including a motion value corrected by the correcting step.
According to the fourth exemplary embodiment, the magnitude of the motion value can be changed from the detected value by correction by the correcting step (S59). Then, the magnitude of each motion value including the corrected motion value is determined. For example, by correcting the motion value of a specified operation device and the motion value in a specified direction, the operation of the specified operation device and the operation in the specified direction can be easily made to be effective or made hard to be effective. Particularly, when playing with a plurality of players, it is possible to provide a way of playing a game designed to give odds to a player of the specified operation device.
A fifth exemplary embodiment provides a storage medium storing a game program according to any one of the first to forth exemplary embodiments. The plurality of operation devices include a first operation device for being operated by a right hand of a player, and a second operation device for being operated by a left hand of the player.
According to the fifth exemplary embodiment, the player can operate the game, with the first operation device with the right hand, and the second operation device with the left hand, respectively. Since only the operation showing the maximum motion value is made to be effective, even if both hands are moved simultaneously, the game is performed in accordance with the operation by one hand, thus making it possible to prevent an unnatural operation in a game that is unnatural if operated simultaneously by both hands.
A sixth exemplary embodiment provides a storage medium storing a game program according to any one of the first to fifth exemplary embodiments. The motion detecting means is an acceleration sensor.
According to the sixth exemplary embodiment, the motion of each operation device can be detected by acceleration. The operation showing a maximum acceleration value and a maximum acceleration variation is made to be effective to thereby execute the game.
A seventh exemplary embodiment provides a game apparatus including a plurality of operation devices each having a motion detecting means for detecting a motion. This game apparatus has a motion value acquiring means, a motion value determining means, and a motion processing means. The motion value acquiring means acquires the motion value detected by each motion detecting means. The motion value determining means determines a magnitude of each motion value acquired by the motion value acquiring means. The motion processing means processes the motion value as effective that is determined to be maximum by the motion value determining means.
According to the seventh exemplary embodiment, effects similar to those of the storage medium storing a game program of the aforementioned first exemplary embodiment can be exhibited.
According to the certain exemplary embodiments described herein, the maximum motion out of the motions of a plurality of operation devices is made to be effective and reflected on the game. In addition, a new operation can be performed by simultaneously moving a plurality of operation devices, and making only the operation with maximum motion value effective.
The above described features, aspects and advantages of the certain exemplary embodiments described herein will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.